


Shirtless in Scarborough

by MizJoely



Series: Sherlolly AU Prompts [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Sherlolly - Freeform, Uni!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>poopavenger said: Thank you so much for doing prompts! I love your fics to bits. <3 Here's one from the Sherlolly AU lists that I would love to read: "I accidentally spilled hydrochloric acid on you so you really need to use the emergency shower and omg, if i knew you looked that good shirtless and wet i would have spilled it on you much earlier in the semester" Thank you! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirtless in Scarborough

**Author's Note:**

> Uni!lock obviously, and apologies for the long delay in getting to this prompt! For the purpose of my love of alliteration and an attempt to sound like a movie title, Molly and Sherlock are attending the University of Hull, Scarborough Campus, which boasts classes in Chemistry (Forensic and Analytical Science) and Criminology with Forensic Science, according to their website.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry! Shit! Quick, take it off!”

Molly Hooper watched in horror as her lab partner, William Holmes, tugged his grey tee-shirt over his head before flinging it to the floor. He glared at her as she hurried for the sodium bicarbonate to keep the hydrochloric acid she’d accidentally spilled on him from burning him any more than it already had.

As she hurriedly cleaned him up, she couldn’t help but notice how very, very fit he was underneath the baggy tee-shirts and hoodies he normally wore. She’d assumed he was just skinny and self-conscious about it, the way she was a bit pudgy and plain and self-conscious about it, but no, he’d been hiding a really gorgeous body from her all term. Well, not from her specifically, of course; they were just lab partners, barely even friends, not like his best mate Victor Trevor. 

She gave an inward sigh at the thought that ‘best mate’ probably actually meant ‘boyfriend’ but it wasn’t something she would ever ask William. Mostly because it was none of her business but also because she doubted he’d answer her. He avoided answering even the most casual questions about himself no matter who asked them.

“Never mind that, Hooper,” he snapped at her as she tried to find the right bottle. “I’ll just use the emergency shower.”

“Right, of course!” She squeaked - ugh she hated it when her voice did that. She hurried over to the cramped shower stall at the back of the room, wedged between a utility sink and a large metal storage cabinet, quickly turning on the spray and holding the plastic curtain aside for him. She squeaked again as he casually pulled off the rest of his clothes, but couldn’t resist sneaking a peak before ostentatiously turning her back on him.  Mmm, the bottom half was just as fit as the top half...and it was a shame this was as much of a look at it as she was ever going to get.

She let out a bit of a sigh at the thought, this time outwardly; why were all the good-looking ones taken or…

“Hooper?” 

She whipped her head around at the sound of him calling her name. “William? Are you all right? What do you need?”

He poked his head out of the shower, the smile on his face pure sin. “You.” He jerked his head toward the spray invitingly. “Unless I’m mistaken and you didn’t spill that hydrochloric acid on me because you were staring at me and tripped over your own feet?”

Molly’s cheeks heated in a blush. “I wasn’t...that is, I didn’t mean to…”

His grin deepened, and he very deliberately opened the curtain so she could see his very fit, very wet body. All of it, head to toe. “I know you didn’t do it on purpose, but I have to say, it’s given me a really good excuse to get naked in front of you. Victor’s been prodding me to ask you out for ages, but I’m not very good at that sort of thing.” He shrugged. “As you can tell. But I am very good at knowing when someone fancies me just as much as I fancy them. And we could do the boring, ordinary thing - go on a date, get a bit drunk, snog in front of the telly until we finally work up the nerve to have sex - but I’d rather skip all that and get to the fun part. You game?”

She stared at him, having never received such a proposition in her life - and finding that she really, really liked it. She was usually the girl everyone overlooked in favor of prettier, more glamorous, well-built types. And if all William wanted from her was a shag in the shower...well, it was more than she’d ever expected to get from him at all.

Even though she could hear her mother’s voice in her mind screaming at her about how she hadn’t raised her to act like this, she ignored it in favor of undoing the buttons on her blouse, dropping it and the rest of her clothes to the floor while William watched with approving eyes. She refused to feel embarrassment; if she was going to do this, have sex in the (thankfully locked) chemistry lab with a near-stranger, then she was going to own it, and hang the consequences.

Well, most consequences. “I’m on the pill,” she said as she shuffled closer, gnawing at her bottom lip without even realizing she was doing it. “And I don’t usually, um…”

“Have sex on impulse?” he asked, reaching out and stroking one long, wet finger along her wrist. She nodded, ducking her head, then raising it when the finger moved to her chin. “Neither do I, believe it or not. So neither one of us should be harboring any boring STIs.” His other hand was on her wrist, pulling her gently closer, until their bodies were only inches apart and she could feel the patter of the lukewarm water on her flesh. “May I?”

She nodded, and then he kissed her, pulling her around so that she was fully in the shower stall, his body crowded up against hers. That very nice erection she’d seen was now pressed between them, hot and lovely against her hip, and his tongue was doing even lovelier things in her mouth, and his lips were just as soft as she’d thought they would be. He slid his hands up to cup her face, deepening the kiss, and her eyes fluttered shut. Shower sex should have been awkward and uncomfortable, what with the water hitting them and the cold tile of the wall against her back, but it was just about the sexiest thing she’d ever done in her life.

William was certainly the sexiest bloke she’d ever been with; he knew what he was doing and she very much approved. He reached down to stroke her breasts, his mouth sliding over her cheek, her ear, her throat, and she tilted her head back and moaned a bit as he brushed his palms over her nipples. She’d been holding his shoulders, but moved her hands down his back to cup that perfect little arse she’d admired so many times, even under the baggy trousers he usually wore. He ground against her and made a little groan against her throat, then started sucking hard at the sensitive spot just above her pulse.

She made a noise something like ‘Unggghhhhhahhh’ and wrapped one leg around his thighs. He responded by grabbing that leg and hoisting it higher, then reaching between her legs and stroking her with two fingers, easily slipping them both inside her. She was so wired by now that she nearly came then and there, but fortunately managed to keep herself in check. Barely.

It was a different story when he suddenly curled his fingers in a ‘come hither’ gesture while rubbing the pad of his thumb over her clit; she came so suddenly her knees buckled, her vision sparkled and she nearly slammed her head against the tile wall as she wailed out her completion. Luckily he was still holding her up or she’d have collapsed to the tile floor. 

“Guess you liked that,” he purred in her ear once she’d recovered her senses enough to do more than just gasp for breath. He wiggled his fingers and aftershocks shot up her spine, causing her to shiver and clamp down with her interior muscles around the very talented digits still inside her body.

Instead of replying verbally, she reached between them and gave his erection a firm squeeze. It was his turn to make little gurgling sounds as she slid her hand up and down his water-slicked shaft, making sure to thumb the head in order to add some pre-cum to the mix. “Let’s see how long it takes you to get all wobbly-kneed, shall we?” she said, doing her best to approximate his husky purr as she nipped at his earlobe.

“Long enough to bring you with me,” he said with a growl, pulling his fingers out of her body and covering her hand with his. Together they guided him inside her; although the water was starting to wash her natural lubrication away, she was so slick from coming that he slid right into her. She moaned and bit his ear; he swore and bucked against her, then grabbed her other leg and lifted her up so that she was supported between the wall and his body. 

Molly held tightly to his shoulders as he began a hard rhythm that felt utterly delicious; she crossed her ankles and, unbelievably, felt the beginnings of a tingle that told her she was heading for a second orgasm. With a little gasp she stared at William; no one had ever managed to get her off twice in a single encounter, ever. “Oh, God, William,” she panted as the tingle grew and spread.

“Call me Sherlock,” he panted right back to her, his burning gaze pinning her in place just as surely as his furiously pumping hips. “Like it...better,” he grunted. “Middle name.”

“Sherlock,” she moaned, and he lunged forward and kissed her, a sloppy kiss, all teeth and tongues as she dug her fingernails into his shoulders. 

Her orgasm flowed over her just as the spray turned from lukewarm to cold, but the sudden change in temperature didn’t keep William - Sherlock - from chasing his own completion. With a heavy groan and string of curse words that would make Molly blush under any other circumstances, he came, pulsing deep inside her as her own orgasm finally ebbed.

He turned off the water before easing her back to her feet, pulling her close for another kiss, this one far gentler than any of the others they’d shared. “That,” he said, leaning his forehead against hers as the kiss ended, “was amazing.”

“Mmm,” she agreed, reaching up to toy with the wet curls plastered against his head. “It sure was.”

“Can’t wait till we do it again,” he said, and she blinked at him in surprise, having expected this encounter to be a one-off. He grinned, correctly interpreting her expression. “Hooper - Molly - I don’t do casual sex anymore. So unless that’s what you’re looking for, I intend to keep on doing this like this with you. And I suppose we’ll have to do the usual boring dating stuff as well, cinema and dinner and whatever else people do.” He pulled a face, then turned and reached for one of the towels stacked in the storage cupboard, handing it to her before grabbing one for himself. “I should warn you, though, I’m a crap boyfriend. Sometimes I don’t talk for days and play the violin at all hours of the night when I’m in a mood. Also I’m not very diplomatic, as you might have noticed in class, so if I say something Not Good, don’t hesitate to tell me, okay?”

“O-okay,” she replied, somewhat dazed by his rapid-fire words. She felt a bit dizzy; was he actually saying he wanted to be her boyfriend?

“Yes, I’m actually saying I want to be your boyfriend,” he said, as if reading her mind. He wrapped his towel around his slim hips and cupped her face in his hands. “If you want me, you can have me.”

“Um, yes?” she said, making it sound more like a question than a statement. “I mean, yes, I’d like that,” she tried, this time happier with the results. She smiled and tiptoed up to kiss him. “I’d like that a lot...Sherlock.”

The smile he gave her lit up his angular features like the sun, and Molly knew that, no matter how rubbish a boyfriend he’d warned he would be, at least with him things would never, ever be boring.


End file.
